The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
The reduction in feature size in semiconductor devices has increased the need for precise processing. One aspect subject to precise processing is uniformity within a film. As a film is grown, the uniformity in thickness across the film generally depends heavily on the uniformity of temperature applied to the film. Temperature uniformity may be achieved by measuring film temperatures and controlling the applied temperature according to the measurements. Pyrometers are often used to measure temperatures of films in a semiconductor processing chamber.